revisited
by Guber
Summary: Clarice misses Hannibal, but will he come back for her?
1. good old pal Jack

I don't own them never will.  
  
Author's note. I wrote this for Florence for all the great reviews on silence the lambs project. I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Time line: 6 months after Hannibal.  
  
revisited  
  
Clarice drover up to her dark and lonely duplex. Ardelia had move two months ago, she thought it best.  
  
Clarice had somehow managed to save her job as an agent, and had avoided chargers for adding a criminal. It was a joke of cause; she had her job because it would have looked bad for the bureau to fire her, the public felt sorry for her.  
  
To be honest Clarice felt sorry for herself, she had a desk job that a secretary could have, and once in a while she got to delivered supinaes But she was still an agent, an agent without a career.  
  
At job the avoided her like she was infected with a deadly decease, Clarice had always thought that Ardi would be there for her, no matter how hot it got, but in the end, even Ardelia thought it too much and with her own promising career in sight she moved out and have since dogged Clarice's calls.  
  
The dark hall greeted Clarice whit her grocery bags, which was mostly filled with mac and cheese and her old pal Jack D. Clarice hated her life, so she drinked her self to sleep every Friday night and used the rest of the weekend with hangovers and running.  
  
Clarice went to the kitchen and turned on the light. She wasn't hungry and didn't bother to make something to eat. Instead she took the bottle and walked into the living room and threw herself on the couch. Turning on the TV and pouring her self a glass.  
  
Clarice zapped through the channels not finding anything she wanted to watch so she settles for an old movie in black and white.  
  
Several glasses later Clarice has passed out and doesn't notice the dark figure coming in from the hall.  
  
Dr. Lecter looked at Clarice's body; her auburn hair covered her face. Lecter saw the half empty bottle and the glass on the table. The TV was on, but there was no sound.  
  
Clarice began to stir and Lecter stepped into the stir darkness and watched Clarice. He wanted to be near her but he would wait a while. For now he would settle for the sight of her, but he knew that it wouldn't satisfied his hunger for long.  
  
Clarice sat up; she looked around almost expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. Clarice fought the tears that were treating to fall. Every night was the same, she relived those moments back at Chesapeake, but her answer wasn't not in a thousand years. The bitterness of it returned.  
  
Clarice rose from her seat turned off the tv. With a whisper she almost cried out for him to hear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dr. Lecter. Clarice found her way to the stairs and disappeared into the dark. Lecter stepped out looking in the direction that Clarice had went.  
  
It was almost time, but not yet. He would return, but she needed time.  
  
Almost a year later.  
  
Clarice had quit the FBI. She was finally tired of being the walk over and fuck her. Clarice had gotten a job as a security officer. She still had to come home to her dark duplex.  
  
All the times she had thought about moving, but somehow this was home, and she didn't like the idea of pulling her last roots up.  
  
Fridays had become a ritual, she would drink with her old pall Jack and try not to dream of him, he hunted her waking hours but at night it was worse. At night he would come to her, and make love to her, and leave. It started as a nice dream but would always end in a nightmare.  
  
Clarice drinked to forget and in hope of banishing that dream. He would never return, she had given up hoping for it. He was gone.  
  
She pictured him, sitting on a balcony sipping coffee in the morning brise, and never thinking of her. Clarice missed him. It had come to gradual that she hadn't noticed that she loved him.  
  
She remembered her run in the park when the thought stroke her, she was in love with a cannibal. First she had hated her self for admitting it, she had tried to start a new life, trying to forget what had happened, trying not to remember that she once had been an agent. She had succeeded up to the part where he was involved. He was there lurking in her mind, mocking her, telling her the truths she didn't want to know.  
  
And now he was there telling her that the love he had for her was gone, that he had given her a chance and she blew it.  
  
She was standing in the kitchen, debating with her self whether she wanted to eat or not. She was hungry but too tired to make anything, even if it was just a micro dish. It was just too much right now. Instead she took her phone and called the local pizza house.  
  
Clarice found her seat at the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels and as always finding nothing to watch, Clarice cursed herself for not renting a movie.  
  
Clarice heard the doorbell and rose to open the door. 


	2. to be together or not

Chapter two  
  
Clarice had the money ready, but the person that stood waiting outside the door was a complete surprise to her.  
  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood with a pizza box and looked at Clarice. "Good evening Clarice." He didn't move to walk inside, but waited to be invited inside. Everything went black for Clarice; Lecter dropped the pizza and cached Clarice before she hit the floor.  
  
Hannibal carried her up stairs where he laid her on the bed and dragged a chair over to the bedside and watched her unconscious form. She was so beautiful. He never had the right words to describe her with. He hoped like he had never hoped before that the time was right.  
  
Clarice began to move, Lecter was about to hide in the shadows when he notice that she didn't move because she was coming around but because she was dreaming. He couldn't quit make out what she was saying so he moved close.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he hears her say his name. "No, please don't leave me again.... Hannibal I'm sorry please comes back." Clarice began to sob.  
  
Lecter felt a stab of pain in his heart. He gently stokes her chin, to whip those tears away. He had never seen her fragile, and now that he saw that she was afraid even if it was in her sleep.  
  
His touch seemed to calm her down.  
  
Clarice awoke by his touch, but lay still, she didn't want him to disappear. "I missed you." Clarice whispered out in the dark. Lecter was slightly surprised but he didn't show it on the outside.  
  
"You're awake" it was neither a statement or a question but something in between. "Please don't leave." Was all Clarice could mange to say.  
  
"You're sure." Clarice tried to nod and hoped he could see it. She didn't trust her voice enough to say anything.  
  
She was drowning in his eyes that were glowing in the dark room.  
  
Lecter go up and Clarice's eyes followed him, while he was finding a chair. "I'm afraid that you pizza is hmm in the trash can."  
  
Clarice found her voice and hoisted her self up in a sitting position. "It doesn't matter I'm not that hungry anymore." Clarice felt nothing but pure joy that he was here, but somewhere inside her she was still thinking it was a dream.  
  
"It's not." Lecter said, speaking as if he knew what she was thinking. "What are you here Dr. Lecter?" Clarice held her breath as she waited for the answer.  
  
"I'm her because of you my dear. Now tell me, how are you." "I'm fine." Clarice knew better then to lie, but she didn't to tell about how she hated her life. "Clarice I thought you knew better then to lie to me." "What did you expect Dr. Lecter, I'm sure you already know. " "Touché my dear, so I do." Lecter looked deep into the eyes of Clarice, she felt like her soul was being ripped out and evaluated.  
  
"So why did you come back." Clarice dared to take a deep breath. "hmm, no Clarice qui pro." Clarice interrupted him for the first time. "No Dr. Lecter, no more games, I've had it.  
  
She took another deep breath. "I love you, I'm sorry for what happen at Chesapeake. You were right, but I needed time to see it. And now that I do, I feel at loss, I feel like I'm turning my back to Clarice M. Starling, a former FBI Agent, you who said I only needed a mirror forgot one thing."  
  
Lecter was intrigued by this, but was a calm as ever. "And what was that ex special agent Starling do tell me." Clarice got ready to the final punch. "My mirror Dr. Lecter is you." She let the words sink in.  
  
"When you are gone I'm nothing, my life is nothing without you."  
  
Lecter was stunned; he hadn't expected Clarice to say that, to be so direct. He had expected a battle of wills, of her morals against his love, instead he finds her, giving him all of her. And he wouldn't refuse it.  
  
Lecter rose and went over to the bed. "I love you Hannibal, no matter what, I would never ask you to stop, I would only ask you to take me with you." He kissed her, and when he felt her returning that kiss with ten years of repressed love, he lost his control.  
  
They made loved until the sun raised and brought with it a new day and a new start. Clarice was with the one she loved, and nothing else mattered to her, Hannibal had finally found a home where he felt safe, and no matter how fare they had to run, Clarice would be with him.  
  
The end. 


End file.
